


Cock Warming With Roadhog

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "How about some cock warming with Roadhog and a tiny s/o?"





	Cock Warming With Roadhog

Sex with Mako is rough. But it’s the only thing he is rough about when it comes to you. And the sex is incredible, but moments like these are nice too.

You’re laying in bed together, your back against his chest, his semi-hard cock still inside you. The irregular patterns of his unmasked breathing enough in and of it’s own to put you to sleep, but the gentle circles he’s currently rubbing on your stomach certainly don’t do much to keep you away. 

“Mako…” You whine wiggling away just a bit, careful not to unconnect yourself from him. 

You don’t only hear his laughter, but feel it too. “What? Why are you so whiney about?”

His words hold no hostility, all jest, and affection. Another whine is all he gets in response, as you settle yourself against him. 

He’s big, and warm, and safe, and more importantly yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkficiton.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
